powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Isla Ban
Isla Ban is the former teacher of Destiny Cram School's Class 4-C and the mother of Maelys Ban. She is Alexandra Brantini mentor. Info Appearance Isla has fair and her long dark brown hair is tied in long twintails with red floral ribbons, the ends of the ribbons hang on her shoulders. She is a beautiful woman seemingly in her early thirties with a charming figure. Her facial features are delicate, appearance like a painting. Although her big burgundy eyes look beaming with joy, they still can pierce the soul. She has seductive body, with a large breasts, and a very well curved figure. Isla looks very young for her age. Her youthful appearance leads many people to assume that she is Maelys's older sister, shocking them once they learn the truth. Indeed, she looks young enough that she could mix in with university students without looking out of place. Her voice is said to be very gentle and melodious voice. She has a large bosom as her sister feels intense jealousy of her genes. Isla is known for her unusual fashion sense as it was noted by her co-workers and many other people including her cram session students; usually wearing cartoonish T-shirts or two translucent hooded raincoats with nothing underneath except for a thong. She also usually wears bikinis during the summer time and not much else except for a pair of glasses, a lab coat, a towel and sandals. Personality Isla is a very confident and intelligent young woman, as well as very strong willed, and can often be very friendly and a very quick tempered person, leading to extremely violent tendencies that lacks any compassion. She is also hard-working, having been essentially forced to work as a lab assistant to her abusive fiancé during graveyard hours. However she is very faithful and loyal to her friends as well. Despite her fiery attitude, she works excellently in a team. She can become rather impatient at times and tends to display headstrong qualities when trying to solve a present problem. Her desire to get things done tends to land her in awkward situations, especially if it is concerning her students or daughter. This normally leads to her saying the complete opposite of what she truly means and is often teased of this by her fellow colleagues and students; being called a mindless thinker who often doesn't want others to know how she feels; especially by Elizabeth. When fighting, she becomes very intense and focuses mainly on testing her opponent's strength to see them worthy of even fighting. When she is feeling particularly cocky, Isla rushes head first into battles without fear. When fighting a well versed enemy, Isla can become ruthless and her extremely violent tendencies start to emerge and is not afraid to kill another if presented the chance/reason; especially when dealing with enemies or those who have angered her or hurt her friends. Despite her bloodlust, she is a very level headed thinker, in terms of military matters and strategies. She appears to be somewhat shaken by thunder and lightning. Powers Inhuman Nature- Isla has supernatural strength and stamina, enough so to overpower and out class a group of at least seven seasoned paladins with ease. Her skin is three times harder than an Iron Dragon Tyrant's hide and a photographic memory. She can see things that normal people cannot see without technological aid and can see very far away. Borrowing Magic- Alexandra can borrow the powers of any other person around her and temporarily enhance them, as a side effect of this transfer she automatically loses all of her magic energy once the effect wears off after seven minutes. Instinctive Relative Sense- Saint Blood- Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She is highly proficient in Krav Maga, but tends to hold back just to make fights more interesting. Psionic Shield- She has an impenetrable mental shield that only those she allows in can get in. Contaminant Immunity- Due to her training with Yan Xianglian, she has acquired an immunity to drugs and poisons, and the effect of the laxatives is comparatively very mild on her body and mind. Sweet Kiss- She can absorb energy from others, heal others, or paralyze the recipient via a kiss on the lips. Dark Mother's Lullaby- A magic spell that traps opponents in a magic circle that causes them to fall asleep. Equipment Shorthand Original: Isla uses a forbidden secret technique called a Shorthand Original, in which she mixes the symbols and the colors of the four elements in Western magic. The use of the incompatible colors allows for a reaction that Isla can use as an attack, though not only that, but complex spells such a Counter Spell as well. This is because she used a "shorthand" (her cursive writing on the flashcard) of instructions on the flashcard along with the incompatible colors and symbols, like a mini original grimoire. However, it is imperfect and unlike an original grimoire is destroyed when the spell activates. Moreover, unlike original grimoires that corrupt its readers, because of the scribbled writing of Isla, no knowledge can be passed on. Each new "grimoire" creates a new spell. However, because of their imperfection, the most each "grimoire" can last is one hour, if it's fast, it will self-destruct in a few seconds. Limits Trivia *She is terrified of sea cucumbers. *She has degrees in biochemistry, mechanical engineering and archeology. *According to her ex-fiancé, if someone were to drink Isla's blood, that person will become immortal. *She seems to be quite skilled at doing magic tricks. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet